1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rocket-engine nozzle and especially to an extendible rocket-engine nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
Rocket engines operating around space stations, orbital transfer vehicles and the like use during their operation, high-expansion-ratio nozzles of greater length than the inner volume of their carrier allows. Therefore, the engine overall length must be reduced during transport, and then extended for operation. Furthermore, for vehicles which would perform an aero-assist maneuver, it is necessary to retract the extendible nozzle for its protection. In addition, redeployment of the extendible nozzle to optimal length must be possible after the aero-assist maneuver has been completed for high efficiency operation of the rocket engine.